Ce que je désire
by Para-San
Summary: Chaque professeur regarde dans le Miroir du Risèd, mais que désire t'il, lui, l'homme froid ?


**Ce que je désire…**

-Comme vous le savez, très cher personnel, la Pierre Philosophale est maintenant cachée à l'école. Vous le savez, plusieurs d'entre vous ont travailler une partie de l'été pour créer les protections à la pierre.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à Hagrid, Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell et Rogue.

-Je vais à présent vous montrer la dernière protection, mais je ne vous dirai pas comment avoir la pierre. Bien que je n'aime pas à le croire, l'un d'entre vous pourrait être un traître…

Il enleva le drap qui recouvrait un objet et tout le monde put admirer un magnifique miroir.

-Le Miroir du Risèd ! s'exclama McGonagall.

-Exactement. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser regarder à l'intérieur, chacun votre tour, afin que vous sachiez quel est votre vœu le plus cher, car il arrive, parfois, que l'on hésite entre plusieurs… Rubeus ? Voulez-vous commencer ?

-Pourquoi pas, Mr le directeur ! s'exclama le colosse en approchant. Oh… Oui… Un dragon ! Oui, c'est bien ce que je désire le plus au monde... Bien que je sache que ce soit totalement interdit.

-Les rêves ne sont pas toujours réalisable… sourit tristement Dumbledore. Minerva ?

La directrice des Gryffondor s'approcha, et eut un sourire triste a son tour.

-Ma fille… Mon mari… Oui… Même si ce serait impossible… J'aimerais qu'ils soient près de moi…

Chacun pencha la tête, sensible à la peine de la vieille femme. Elle était arrivée chez elle quinze ans auparavant, pour découvrir son mari et sa fille assassinés.

-Sibille ?

La professeur de Divination s'approcha et regarda dans le miroir avec son regard mystique, comme si elle regardait dans une boule de cristal.

-Je vois… Je vois que je suis toujours capable de prédire l'avenir au moment de ma mort !

Aucun ne passa de commentaire, la pauvre femme était folle, on ne pouvait s'attendre d'elle qu'elle eut un rêve réaliste.

-Quirrell ?

Ce dernier s'approcha à son tour.

-Oui… Oui… Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne jamais… Oui…(Nd/a : On se doute nous que c'est plutôt le contraire…)

-Chourave ?

Elle s'approcha vivement et ses joues se colorèrent.

-Oui ! Une forêt sauvage, avec pleins de spécimens de plantes encore non-examinées !

-Sinistra ?

La professeur d'Astronomie s'approcha doucement.

-L'alignement de toutes les planètes… Un phénomène astronomique des plus rares…

Sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore, la Pr Vector vint se placer devant le miroir et se pencha vers lui. Puis, elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Oui… Un fiancé… C'est très possible !

Flitwick s'approcha rapidement, courrant presque de sur ces petites jambes. Puis, il éclatta de rire.

-Être plus grand ! Oui, oh combien irréalisable, mais au combien désiré !

Il ne restait plus que lui. Chacun le regardait, se demandant quel pouvait être le plus grand désir de l'homme froid qui travaillait avec eux depuis si longtemps, mais qu'ils ne connaissaient pourtant pas. Il s'approcha sans bruit, si ce n'est celui de ses capes traînant par terre et claquant parfois d'un bruit sec. Il s'arrêta devant la glace, le visage impassible. Il savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder. Il savait toute l'impossibilité de son désir. Mais il voulait quand même voir. Une dernière fois. Un dernier souvenir. Il regarda l'illusion pendant un moment, puis s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

Les autres professeurs le regardèrent s'éloigner, surpris.

-Mais il n'a pas dis ce qu'il avait vu ! s'exclama Chourave.

-Je n'ai forcer personne, dit Dumbledore doucement.

-Bon… C'est son choix, je suppose… dit McGonagall. Et vous, Dumbledore ?

-Moi ? Je vois des jolies chaussettes toutes neuves.

Il devait calmer les battements de son cœur. Fou. Il n'aurait jamais du regarder. Irréalisable. Il savait que ça allait le blesser. Rêve insensé. Il regarda le parc de Poudlard, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lentement, il releva la tête pour regarder l'astre solitaire qui éclairait faiblement se parc. L'astre plein. L'astre rond. Comment une simple image, une simple illusion, avait-elle pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes silencieuses alors qu'il fixait toujours la lune. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait depuis ce matin si lointain où il l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque. Bien avant de savoir le rôle que jouait la lune dans sa vie. Cette lune qui aujourd'hui était le seul lien entre eux. Où était-il, à présent ? Dans quel coin de la Terre entendait-on le hurlement désespéré d'un animal seul ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait depuis si longtemps que cela lui semblait toujours.

-Remus…

----

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, cette fic ne dois pas vous surprendre, vu que je suis partie sur les Sev/Rem... J'ai fais le décompte... 6 ! commencer ou terminée. 6 fic parlant d'eux ! Wouah... Enfin, c'était un petit one-shot tout mignon, tout triste, tout c'est ça qui est ça... Pour les plaintes, c'est le bouton review...


End file.
